SandWings
You do not need permission to make a SandWing-- Description: Pale yellow or gold/brown-colored scales; ridge along spine; black eyes or dark-colored eyes; barb on end of tail Abilities: Can survive long periods of time without food or water; withstand intense heat; breathe fire; inject a deadly venom through a barb on their tail Location: Desert in the west of Pyrrhia Queen: Queen Thorn Diet: Insects, livestock (camels), birds, rats, lizards, camel milk Alliances: Formerly divided into three separate alliances during the Great War: :Blister — NightWings and SeaWings (formerly the MudWings) :Burn — SkyWings and MudWings :Blaze — IceWings and most of the SandWings Significant Members alphabetical order, please Queens: Canon * Queen Oasis * Queen Scorpion * Queen Thorn Fanon * Queen Arid (Blackberrythepiratefox) * Queen Blaze (GalaxyDragon195) * Queen Echeveria (XSabxManiacX) * Queen Jakku (CB) * Queen Mallorca (DewSpectrum11) * Queen Sahara (FlightRewritten) * Queen Scorch (Pokeballmachine) Princesses: Canon * Blaze * Blister * Burn * Onyx * Sunny Fanon * Princess Blister (GalaxyDragon195) * Princess Burn (GalaxyDragon195) * Diamondback (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) *Princess Dragonbite (WoFan138) * Princess Isis (Pokeballmachine) * Quicksand (Matau99) * Viper (SerialDreamer) * Princess Dragonbite Male Royalty: Canon * King Char * Scald * Singe * Smolder Fanon * Barb (UndertaleGamer2007) * Dufu (Nighthawk0913) * Loki (WindRider2501) * Pharaoh (JellybeanDragon67) * Saleh (Dragonarrow5767 * Varnish (Resa the Stormtrooper) * Viper (Luckybird7765) * Prince Scorch * Prince Sting Important Canon: * Cobra * Dune * Jerboa * Jerboa II * Ostrich * Qibli * Six-Claws * Viper * Vulture Subspecies |-|Note= A subspecies has few variations when compared to the species as a whole. SandWing subspecies should not diverge far from canon SandWings. |-|Seaside SandWings = Appearance Seaside SandWings tend to have browner scales than normal SandWings, and are usually in the brown- tan region. They have short claws and small feet that are less equipped for desert sand, and better for the rocky coastline. These SandWings are smaller and don't hate water, instead, their bodies give off enough heat to warm the water around them, keeping them comfortable in it. They have huge barbs. Abilities This subspecies can blend in with the sandstone rocks, and the bottom of the shallows. They cannot hold their breath for long, but they can be submerged for at least thirty minutes at a time. Seaside SandWings do breathe fire and radiate heat like normal SandWings, but they cannot tolerate extreme temperatures. Their venom barbs are large and hold a lot more venom that the main species does. |-|Tundra SandWings = Appearance Tundra SandWings have scales that can range from white to brown. They have do not have barbs, having degenerated due to having no reason to use them. However, they do have larger fangs for when they need to hunt. They are smaller than normal SandWings. Abilities This subspecies can blend in with snow or mud (depending on what color they are). They can sustain cold tempuratures and can go for almost a year without food. They are more agile than normal SandWings due to their smaller size. |-|Red SandWings= A subspecies of SandWings who mostly live in the south and near the eastern edge of the Sand Kingdom. They have orange to red scales, wings, and sails. Their fire is more powerful, but their venom is weaker, and can be cured more easily. They are thought to have resulted from SandWings crossbreeding with SkyWings. This subspecies was created by MorphoTheRainWing. You do not need to ask permission to create one! However, you should credit Morpho for the idea. |-|Thorny SandWings= This subspecies of SandWing has evolved sharper more keeled scales, they point out like spines, channels along its body to push water from dew into its mouth, and the ability to rattle their stinger to make a noise. They are very rare and live along the jade mountain coast. They live in small groups in caverns in the cliffs. You need to ask permission for one!! This was created by XXX Icestar XXx Resources SandWing Sigil.png|(platypus the seawing) SandWingBase.png|(joy ang) SandHeadshotTransparent.png|(joy ang) (sandwing).png|(lightningstrike from rapidclan) Free SandWing Icon Lineart.png|(treedragon) SandWingLINEART.png|(bonethesandwing) Icyxwolf's SandWing Base.PNG|(icyxwolf) teeny sandwing.png|(resa the stormtrooper) SandWingIcon.png|(resa the stormtrooper) Sandwing icon.png|(treedragon) lineartsandwing.png|(luster the rainwing) IMG_20171126_184723.jpg|(garnet the skywing) D82B7BE0-D726-4F33-9587-D2ABA4B6571B.png|(fearstrikerkrysantheshimmer) SandWing Base.png|(pomegranatetherainwing854) DewSandWing.png|(dewspectrum11) Category:Tribes (Canon) Category:Tribes (Usable)